A Hero's Darkness
by KaizerNecron
Summary: After an investigation on Nessus, a Guardian ends up in a familiar but different world. A world where super powers exist and being a superhero is a job. After learning about this new world, he becomes a hero in training. With being a hero and a Guardian, will it be enough to be a protector of humanity? Or will he be consumed by shadows of Darkness before it's too late?
1. New World

**_The Tangle, Nessus_**

A large group of Vex starts to swarm a Guardian as he was just backed into a corner. The Guardian knowing that he's surrounded, activates his Blade Barrage taking out many Minotaurs, Goblins, and Harpies. He then takes out any Vex that he missed with his Blade Barrage. "Well that's all of them. Let's carry on shall we?" he says to know one as he moves on into the caves

This Guardian was Lucas Winters, a Hunter, preferably a Gunslinger, and leader of Fireteam Fragment. As Lucas travels deeper into the cave a strange object appears out of nowhere. "What do you think the Vex are doing down here?" the strange object says.

The strange object was Lucas' Ghost: Epsilon. Lucas was sent to Nessus by the Vanguard to investigate after reports of the Vex have been seen to be carrying materials to the Tangle. After taking out few Goblin and Hobgoblin patrols, Lucas sensed that he was going the right way. What the patrols led him to was a very open cavern where Vex was everywhere and the elephant in the room was a large angular structure that looked close to completion. Epsilon appeared and his single eye widened. "Is that what I think it is…"

"It's sure as hell is, the Vex are building a ship," Lucas answered grimly.

"Why would the Vex need a ship? Out of all recorded history of the Vex, they've only used transfer gates as a means to get from one location to another. This is the first time I've ever seen them done this," Epsilon said.

"The Axis Minds are getting bolder if they're building a ship. It means that they want to conquer even more planets to shape them to whatever they see fit. So that way, the Vex can become the most dominant beings in the Sol System or even beyond," Lucas says.

The two tried to come up with a plan on how to attack the ship. Lucas suggested on going in guns blazing but Epsilon disagreed. Epsilon thought about going in stealthily and plant explosives on major parts of the ship and Vex to destroy the ship and cripple the Vex forces. Eventually Lucas finally agreed to Epsilon's plan. "Look, I know you don't enjoy using Nightstalker but it's the best chance we have on dealing a major blow to the Vex," Epsilon says.

"I know, it's just that I don't think I deserve to be a Nightstalker after what happened," Lucas says with reluctance. Lucas throws down a smoke bomb to make himself go invisible and begins planting explosives and killing any Vex that stands in his way quietly.

After arming the explosives outside, Lucas continues on into the interior of the ship. As the Hunter continued to plant explosives inside, he saw something that interests him. The object in particular was small and spherical and there was an opening in the middle of the object. What was inside was full of a milk white liquid called radiolarian fluid. In the fluid was a black electric mist like how the Vex use to teleport moving around. "Hey E, what do you think this is?" Lucas asks approaching the object.

Epsilon appears and observes the strange object. "I'm not sure, I have never seen anything like this from the Vex. Maybe take me to the console on the right and I'll probably get something."

Lucas brings Epsilon to the console and begins to scan. After a minute of scanning the console, Epsilon says the results, "What I got from the console is that this object is a Vex warp drive. Obviously it's too small for a ship this size, since this warp drive is a prototype, but that's not the most concerning about the warp drive."

Lucas got curious and asked, "What is?"

Epsilon looked worried but he answered, "The warp drive can travel to worlds and systems in an instant. For example, the time we took to reach Nessus from Earth took around 5 hours while the Vex's can reach Earth in an hour and a half. If the Vex keep continuing to build ships they could have an entire fleet in a year and a half."

Lucas thought about this for a while until he reached a decision. "We gonna continue planting the explosives and were taking the warp drive."

Epsilon's eye widened at his Guardian's decision, "You can't be serious right? We're TAKING the warp drive?!

Lucas puts up his hands in defense over his Ghost's reaction. He then explains that of take the drive, they could have Holiday reverse engineer it and allow Guardian ships travel to planets faster than before. Epsilon reluctantly agreed to the idea. "Scan the console again and copy any schematics for the warp drive."

After getting what they needed, Lucas grabs the warp drive but then an alarm is triggered. Already knowing what that meant, the Hunter immediately readies his Midnight Coup handcannon. Lucas kills a few Goblins before running away towards the entrance to the cavern. He kills a few more Vex bit just before reaching the entrance, three Vex Hydras stand in his way. Not even wanting to take the time kill the Hydras, Lucas activates Blade Barrage, taking out all three Hydras in an instant.

Lucas enters the cave and continues on. After deciding that he was far enough, he stops. He sets down the warp drive and says, "This looks like a nice place to watch the fireworks."

Epsilon materializes a detonator in Lucas' hand and presses the button. They both watch the cavern explode in flames and see rocks falling on top of the wreckage. After everything is destroyed, Lucas sets another explosive at the entrance so that the Vex can't salvage anything. Lucas detonates that explosive. "Epsilon, transmat us to the ship."

Lucas picks up the warp drive and dematerializes inside the cave to appear in the cockpit of his Timeless Tereshkova ship. He places the warp drive in a compartment behind his seat. Before Lucas sits down, he takes off his helmet. Under the helmet is a boy no older than 15 with wavy snow white hair and steel gray eyes. Despite his young face, his expression was that of experience, gained over years of being a Guardian.

Lucas sits downs in his seat and begins plotting down the coordinates to Earth. Unbeknownst to him, the black mist in the warp drive begins to be active, moving around more erratically. Just as Lucas begins to go into warp speed, the Vex warp drive releases a bright flash of energy.

 ** _Outskirts of Musutafu, Japan_**

In the cockpit of the Timeless Tereshkova, Lucas and Epsilon were just waking up from being knocked out. "Uuh, felt like a Phalanx just slammed me into a wall," Luca says holding his head. Epsilon began to look around to see of there was any damage. "What happened?" Epsilon asks.

"Don't know, one second,we were about to go into warp space and the next second,we crashed," Lucas answered. Epsilon goes outside to see if there was any damage outside of the ship. As he was looking for damage, he stumbles upon something different.

"Hey, Lucas, you might wanna come and see this."

Lucas leaves the cockpit and his eyes widened at what Epsilon is seeing. "Where the hell are we?"

 **So uh, yeah that happened. So i've been playing Destiny since year 1 and Forsaken is literally draining my soul and when I watched My Hero for the first time, a thought went in my head. I've had this idea for a long time and this happened. In case you're wondering, Lucas' armor and weapons will be a mix of Destiny 1 and 2 armor. His main armor set is the King's Fall armor set with the Age of Triumph ornaments and his exotic is the Shards of Galanor gauntlets. He'll be switching subclass and exotics from time to time. His main loadout is the Midnight Coup for his primary, Ikelos SG V 1.0.1 for his secondary and the Bad Omens rocket launcher for his heavy. He'll also be switching from D1 and 2 exotic weapons from time to time. Also in the Destiny universe, it takes place after the Last Wish raid completion where the curse happens. I hope you enjoyed this and I appreciate some tips and criticisms. I'll see you next time**.


	2. Just a Guardian

To say that Izuku Midoriya was having a bad day was an understatement. Aside from being quirkless and getting bullied from his childhood friend because of it, after getting saved from his idol, All Might, he told Izuku that he can't become a hero without a quirk. That was when everything didn't matter anymore. As Izuku was walking home, he began to reflect on All Might's words. 'Maybe he's right, I can't become a hero after all,' Izuku thought.

Just then, an explosion interrupted him from his thoughts. Seeing as this was a villain attack, Izuku ran towards the explosion. What he saw was the sludge villain that tried to kill him before All Might saved him and along with his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo

 ** _7 minutes earlier_**

What Lucas sees is a city with no destruction, rubble or anything that seemed like it was a barren wasteland. This confuses Lucas, "This can't be Earth right? Where's the walls, the tower, and the Traveler?! This can't be the Last City."

"No, it's not. Apparently according to my scans, we're in a city called Musutafu, Japan," Epsilon explained.

"Japan, Musutafu? I don't think there was a city called that in Japan, unless...the Vex warp drive!" Lucas says in realization before running to back to his ship.

Inside the cockpit, Lucas open up the storage compartment that held the Vex warp drive. What Lucas sees is that the outer shell of the warp drive is completely intact but the inner shell that held the mist and the radiolarian fluid is gone. "Figures that the culprit of our situation is this thing. Prototypes," Lucas sighed.

"Any damage to the E?" Lucas asked. Epsilon scanned the ship to look for any damage to the Timeless Tereshkova. "No major damage to the reactor, engines or anything vital for it to get off the ground. But the warp drive is damaged and fuel is low," Epsilon reported.

Lucas sighed, "So we can't go to other planets, bit how far can we fly up to and how can the fuel last?"

"By my calculations, since fuel is low and we can't use the warp drive, we can't go any higher than 100 km but since we'll be basically flying surface level, the fuel should last about 3 and years."

"Great, we can't go up into space but at least fuel will last longer. Anyways, back to our current situation, this is Earth but it looks so… primitive by our standards. Have we traveled back in time?," asked Lucas.

"Not exactly Lucas," Epsilon said. Lucas looked at him curiously. "I don't really know how to explain it but, it seems like we're in an alternate Earth."

"Alternate Earth? You can't be serious E. How about using the Light and can I still be resurrected, is there any Darkness?" Lucas says unconvinced.

Epsilon glared at him but continued on, "As I was saying, at first I didn't believe it as well, but I checked everything single database this world had to offer. What I got was that is that 80% of this Earth's population has something called a quirk. A quirk is something that these humans have that give them special abilities big or small. Those with better abilities have the capability to be something the whole world has dreamed about. To be a superhero. As for your other question, it seems like you can still use your abilities so you can still be resurrected and there seems to be no sign of the Darkness anywhere."

Lucas starred a Epsilon for a few seconds before making a "hmm" sound. The Hunter leaves the ship and finds a view looking over the whole city before sitting down. "So we're gonna be stuck here for quite a while, huh, E?"

"Obviously, but how about we make something out of it? Learn how to adapt, integrate into a society, be a hero," Epsilon said.

"A hero? I'm no hero, I'm just a Guardian. Heroes save people, bring a smile, and give hope. Me? I came back from the dead to protect what's left of humanity from alien pirates, warmongering space turtles, reality altering robots, and boney space zombies that worship giant worms. To simply put, I'm just doing my job."

Just as Epsilon was about to object and explosion interrupts their conversion. Seeing as that meant trouble they spent no time getting to the ship and making it fly. Once the Timeless Tereshkova reached the the source, Lucas transmats out of the ship to the nearest building. Lucas looks over the area and sees a an ash-blonde haired encased in sludge. "Okay Epsilon, what's the plan here?" asks Lucas.

Epsilon appears and begins assessing the situation. "Since this thing's made out of liquid physical attacks won't work. It looks like the only possible way is to fire a Celestial Nighthawk Golden Gun shot to effectively evaporate him and get free the kid."

"Won't that boil the kid alive?" Lucas questioned.

"It's a high chance but if you move fast enough, he should come out of it with no harm," Epsilon answers.

Just as Lucas is about to jump down, he sees a green haired kid trying to free the kid trapped in slime. "We have to move fast or else both of them are going to die," Lucas says before putting Celestial Nighthawk on his head and jumping down.

 ** _With Izuku_**

Izuku runs towards the sludge villain and tries to free Bakugo. Bakugo, seeing this, angrily asks him, "DAMMIT DEKU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW, MY LEGS JUST STARTED TO MOVE ON MY OWN! I GUESS I'M TRYING TO BE A HERO!" said Izuku with tears in his eyes.

As Izuku kept trying, Lucas appears igniting his Golden Gun. Izuku, stunned by the sudden appearance of the Hunter. Lucas, then fires a shot from the Golden Gun and the sludge villain, suddenly evaporates at a rapid pace. Not letting the sludge villain get a chance to recover, Lucas quickly runs towards it and grabs Bakugo, freeing him.

Just as the sludge villain reforms, a large figure appears from out of nowhere. "DETROIT SMAAASH!!!"

The sludge villain completely explodes into bits and pieces. That large figure, the the number one hero, the Symbol of Peace, All Might. "It is all right citizens! Why? Because I am here! HA HA HA!" All Might says following with his signature laugh.

Reporters immediately surrounds All Might asking him questions and thanking him. "I appreciate the the thanks, but you should be thanking him," All Might says pointing to Lucas.

Lucas stands still for a few seconds before he walks away. "Say, young man, I haven't seen you before, are you a new hero that just debuted today?" All Might asks

Lucas stops and turns his head towards All Might. "A hero? No. I'm just a Guardian," Lucas says before transmatting.

 **AN: Yay Chapter 2 is done! Sorry that I didn't focus more on the My Hero side but more of that will come, I'm just more involved with Destiny right now. And just an FYI, Lucas will be holding back a lot. As to the one reviewer who said not to enroll him into UA and make him become a vigilante or villain,I'll still make him enroll into UA but I have some plans for that in the future. Let's just say it'll involve and infamous Year 1 weapon. That's all and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. The Decision

Inside the Timeless Tereshkova, Lucas was watching the news report of his actions. "...During the villain, an unknown person came in, on fire, shooting the villain, vaporizing it, after that, All Might appeared and took care of the villain. Unfortunately, we were unable to ask any questions due to eyewitness reports say that he teleported. It is unknown what his quirk is actually is and if he's a a new pro hero or vigilante."

Lucas shuts off the news and heads out. Reaching an edge looking over the city, he sits down, contemplating on what to do next. After a while of thinking, a voice enters his head. _"Lightbearer, where are we?"_

"Finally up from your beauty sleep, huh, Xol? And to answer your question, long story short, Vex tech malfunctioned and we are in another universe and this is Earth ," Lucas answered.

The voice,now named Xol, stayed silent for a few seconds before talking again. _"Another universe Earth where there are no walls protecting your pathetic city and your Traveler? This is most interesting news you have given me Lightbearer."_

"Well don't get your hopes up Xoley because this universe doesn't seem like there's any Darkness and I can still use my Light and last time I checked, you're a gun now," retorted Lucas.

 _"No Darkness? This is most interesting. Tell me Lightbearer, what makes this world so different other than that it looks so...primitive?"_ asked Xol.

"What makes this world different is that most of the humans here have powers. Not powers of the Light mind you. Powers like super strength, turning into liquid, creating fire, and stuff like that."

Xol seem amused at the thought of humanity having powers. _"Powers? This world is unique after all. Farewell Lightbearer, we will talk again soon."_ Lucas sighed after Xol left his head.He then remembers how he met and made a deal Xol.

 _Xol was a Worm God that Lucas had killed with the Valkyrie after he tried to attack the Warmind, Rasputin. All was good until a few weeks later after investigating a Taken anomaly on Io. During the investigation, he found a Taken portal in which the Hunter entered. On the other side he found himself staring at a large ball of Taken essence that slows you down called a Taken Blight._

 _The only way to destroy the Blight was to shoot at it and shoot at it the Guardian did. After the blight was destroyed, he sees a hole and drops down. After dropping down, Lucas follows a path which leads him to a bunch of jumping, portals, hearing Xol, a green room, and then three rooms with a bunch of Taken enemies. After clearing the three rooms, Lucas is led into a large room with three, large, and familiar high ranked foes but they were all Taken. After taking out the three high ranked Taken, He was rewarded with the Whisper of the Worm sniper._

 _After using the sniper for a while, Lucas began to be hearing a voice. Lucas ignored them, thinking they were nothing.The voice was still there and still kept on talking. Lucas had enough and began to listen to the voice. After listening to the voice for a few minutes, realizing it came from Whisper, he began to recognize the voice. "Xol?! You're still alive?_

 _"Indeed, Lightbearer, I am still alive. As to how, you have only destroyed my physical body. During my physical death, I began to realize something. Why drain the Lightbearer forcefully when you can do it passively? Once I realized this, I quickly changed into the weapon you use now to drain your light," Xol explained._

 _Lucas stayed silent to think about what Xol said. Lucas was conflicted and couldn't decide to keep Whisper or destroy it. On one hand, Xol is Whisper of the Worm and he's draining his Light. On the other, Whisper was a powerful weapon, able to return rounds when getting three precision hits into the mag without draining the reserves._ _Suddenly, an idea popped into his head._

 _"Alright Earthworm Jim, since you are draining my light at an unknown pace. I should dismantle you. But Whisper is a really powerful weapon and it would be a waste to dismantle it. So how about we make a deal? You won't get dismantled if you don't drain my light. We don't have to like each other but we have to at least work together. Deal?" Lucas asked looking at Whisper._

 _"Your demands seem fair enough and I have no problem killing your enemies. So deal it is."_

"Lucas? You there?" Epsilon asked worryingly seeing that Lucas looked like he was in a trance.

"Y-yeah, I'm here Epsilon. Was just talking to Xol and remembering our deal we made with him."

"Xol's talking again huh? Last time we heard him talk was when we were at Cayde's…" Epsilon looked down somberly, not finishing the sentence.

Lucas also looked down and pulled at a black and white hand cannon. The hand cannon had a spade emblem on the grip and on the chamber where it held the rounds. This was the Ace of Spades, Cayde-6's personal weapon repaired and given to him by Banshee-44 believing that Lucas was the one who should have the Ace of Spades. Lucas didn't believe that. He failed to stop Uldren from killing his Hunter Vanguard, mentor, father figure.

Even after avenging Cayde's death he was left wondering. Was it really justice or was he letting his vengeance get the best of him? Lucas didn't know. "What do you think Cayde would do about this situation, Epsilon?" asked Lucas.

"I think he would've been a hero," Epsilon answered.

Lucas sighed at his partner's response. "I told you, I'm not gonna be a her-"

"Then WHAT are you gonna do then?! Sit back and let the heroes handle everything? Just because this world has heroes doesn't mean that you don't have to do anything. Did you forget what being a Guardian means? Being a Guardian means being a protector the Traveler, The Last City, and what's left of humanity. Granted, there's no Traveler, no Last City, but there's humans. Sure these humans are very different but they're still humans. Plus, what happens when something from our universe appears? The heroes can't possibly defeat it. Only a Guardian can."

Lucas stayed silent after his Ghost's sudden outburst. He began to think about what Epsilon said. As much as he hate to admit it, Epsilon was right. He can't just sit back and let the heroes risk their lives every single day. Heroes can only do so much before something bad happens.

"I'm sorry for that outburst. I just hope that you understand that there's a limit to what heroes can do," says Epsilon.

Lucas gets up and looks over the city. "No, you're right. Just because this world has heroes doesn't mean that I don't have to do anything. Sure, this world probably has some powerful heroes but that doesn't mean anything if they're dead. There could be a day when some powerful villains arrive that not even the strongest heroes together can't defeat. When that day comes,I'm gonna be there as a hero," Lucas said with determination.

 **AN: Man, that reality bomb though. So yes, the decision has been made. Lucas will be a hero. And surprise visit by Xol. Since Whisper is technically Xol, I decided to have him join and give him some personality because it's non existant in Warmind, but he won't taken very often, just from time to time.** **Last thing I need to clarify is that there will be NO SHIPS mainly due to me sucking at typing that kind of thing and how I wrote Lucas' personality to be a really depressing Hunter on the inside. Also future chapters will be longer, probably around Chapter 6. That will be all and I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Fitting in and Exams

" I'm sorry, can you repeat that? It sounded like you just said that what I did was illegal?" Lucas says, gritting his teeth and while glaring at Epsilon.

Epsilon shrunk his size as small as he could and looked at the ground. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up at his Guardian, "You need a hero license to use your powers and what you did was vigilantism, which is illegal. Hehe…"

After a moment of awkward silence, the Hunter sighs, "You are one special Ghost, Epsilon. One special Ghost."

Lucas puts his hands on his sides and looks at the sun setting over the city. "How does one obtain said hero license?"

"In this world's global database, you can get a hero license by going to a hero school first. After three years at school, you'll then need to find a hero agency to join," Epsilon answered.

"Hero school huh? Okay, here's the plan: first, we go enroll, go for all three years and graduate. Second, is find a hero agency or go solo if that's even possible. Then finally, be a hero. After that, I don't really know actually. We don't need to worry about that right now, what's the nearest hero school?" asked Lucas.

"The nearest hero school here is UA High. And get this, it's the top hero school here in Japan and its acceptance rate is only 2%. If you want to get into the heroe classes, you need to take a written exam and a practical exam. It starts in 10 months from now," reported Epsilon.

"Top hero school eh? Welp, first things first is to enter me into the global database. Can't enroll into school if you don't exist. Next is to find an apartment tomorrow cause living in the ship sucks. After that, we'll see," Lucas says.

After entering all the basic information needed like gender, name, country (Epsilon decided to pick Russia since that's was where he found Lucas and Lucas was Russian). "Would you prefer 15 or 145 years old?" asked Epsilon. Lucas said nothing and glared at his Ghost's attempt at a joke. "15 it is then," Epsilon said nervously. "Last but not least, what would your quirk be?"

Lucas immediately stopped and thought about. What would his quirk even be? He could say Light but that's was too general. He also thought about Solar, Void, and Arc light but it would mean that he would have to use that one element. So he settled on Light with being his quirk.

They decided that was it and retired for the night. The next day, the duo went into the city to explore, find an apartment and see what life was like. Before he went though, he realized that his Hunter armor wasn't the best to walk around in. With Epsilon's help, he changed into more suitable clothes. He was wearing a simple black unzipped short sleeved hoodie, revealing a plain, white t-shirt, with black jeans, and black combat boots. The money situation was also no problem since he carried 100,000 glimmer, he could easily convert it.Epsilon converted 500 glimmer to 50,000 yen (AN: I'm rounding and using US dollars to make it easier, so 1 glimmer = $1 = 100¥).

As the Hunter was exploring around town, he couldn't help but notice a sense of normality. It was strange to him. The people didn't worry about a bunch of aliens who would one day break through a wall protecting what's left of humanity. He nearly envied the people of this Earth because of it.

After a while of exploring, he decided to check out the UA building. Lucas was impressed with the building on the outside. It was simple in terms of aesthetics. And Lucas liked simple. After walking around for few more hours, Lucas found an apartment. The apartment was pretty close to the school so he didn't have to use any transportation to get to UA.

Lucas transmats back to the ship and begins to move some essentials to the apartment. After making the apartment less empty, he returns to his ship for one last thing. Inside the cockpit, Lucas moves the seat forward to show a hidden compartment. Opening it reveals another compartment with a keypad. Entering the code on the keypad, the compartment opens up to reveal a box. Lucas takes the box and looks at it.

Epsilon appears, also observing the box. "You're taking THAT with you?!," he asks.

"It's a momento that I have to carry everywhere. It reminds me of what I did. Of what I am. What I've done. Who I harmed. And those I killed," Lucas answers back.

He turns the box around and it shows a text in Latin that reads, "Repleti lux, tenebras tuae comedit."

Lucas tells Epsilon to cloak the ship before transmatting back to the apartment. Lucas lies on his bed and contemplates on what to do next. "Well, we got ten months until the exams, so what now?" asked Lucas to now one in particular.

"I guess we could just explore, relax, and try to fit in. Who knows what will happen in these 10 months," Epsilon answered.

"I guess. And by the way, I've decided on using Nightstalker. People will recognize me using Gunslinger and I'm a little too crazy using Arcstrider. Plus, Nightstalker's the less 'lethal' between the three. Hopefully, Shadowshot can disable quirks for a time being. Also, I've messed with the ammo so that the rounds have explosive rounds and have a similar effect to suppressor grenades and are non lethal. Welp, I guess I'll explore and observe what kinds of quirks these heroes and villains have for the next ten months. You know the old saying: Know your enemy...and possible allies," replied Lucas.

For the next ten months, the duo explored Japan and observed every hero vs. villain fight they got to see. During those fights, Lucas wrote down and studied what quirks the heroes and villains had to ensure that he knew how to combat them. During those ten months, the young Hunter realized that he was never able to experience a normal life. He was always patrolling, taking down aliens, the things that Hunters do, and the occasional Crucible.

Since the death of Cayde-6, he was always doing something to take his mind off it. Now, in an alternate Earth, he was enjoying what this world had to offer. The ten months flew by and it was time for the entrance exams. Lucas finished his written exam and started heading into to the physical exam. While walking towards the entrance, he notices a familiar green haired boy tripping over nothing?

'This is the end,' Izuku Midoriya thought before falling. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable impact. But after a few seconds, nothing happened and he slowly opened his eyes. He stayed in the same position of falling but he never fell. "I'm sorry for using my quirk on you, but you would've gotten hurt," a feminine voice called out.

Izuku looked searched for the source of the voice and sees a girl around his age with rosy cheeks, shoulder length brown hair, and big round brown eyes. Izuku begins to blush and stammers, "N-n-no, it's okay! If it weren't for you, I would've gotten hurt. Thanks by the way.

"Your welcome. You're also heading for the practical exams right? Because it's going to soon, so we should get going," the girl says.

The girl leaves and Izuku still stands there blushing. 'I can't believe that I actually talked to a girl,' Izuku thought. Suddenly someone pats him on the back, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Nice going there kid," a male voice said.

Izuku looks up and sees a boy, about 3 inches taller than him with wavy, snow, white hair and steel, gray eyes giving him a small smile. It was Lucas. "You'll know my name later if we get into the same class, but right now, we have to go," Lucas said.

Inside the auditorium, the hero Present Mic was giving all the examinees the way how the exams work. Lucas didn't really listen to it due to how he already knew about, courtesy of Epsilon. In his mind, it was really simple. There were 3 robots, the robots were worth 1-3 points each, destroy them to earn points, there is also a zero pointer that you have to avoid, the more points you get, the higher the chances to be accepted. There was one more thing Present Mic didn't cover: rescue points.

Rescue points were a hidden way to get more points. It was only obtained by saving those in need. As to why it was hidden is probably due test what an examinee's first instincts would do as a hero. Risk your life and save those in need, or run away.

After learning how the exam works, Lucas went to his respective gate and waited until the gates opened. Once the gates were open, he immediately dashed toward the mock city to get a head start. "Okay, Epsilon, I need you do a proximity scan for any robots that I can find."

"Already done. Heads up, a three pointer right on top of you," Epsilon warned.

Lucas stopped and saw the a three point slam its hand towards him. The Hunter shade steps out of the way turning invisible. He climbs on up the arm and activates Spectral Blades. He slices up the arm until he reaches the top and stabs it with one of the blades, dragging it. He reaches the edge, sliding down and destroying the three pointer.

"That's one down, time to find more," Lucas says.

Inside the control room, the heroes were monitoring the examines' progress. On one of the screens shows Lucas taking down a one pointer with relative ease by throwing a Vortex grenade and his Spectral Blades at the robot. This seems to capture the attention of a small, white humanoid animal with a scar on its right eye. "Say, that examinee looks interesting. Who is he?" asked the small animal, pointing to Lucas taking out a two pointer.

"His name name is Lucas Winters, age 15, he's racked up a total of 7 points and counting, and his quirk is Light?," a staff member answered.

"Light? Are you sure that his quirk is called Light?," the small animal asked.

"That what it says on his transcript. Apparently, when his quirk manifested, the doctors didn't know what it was. So they just settled on Light because those near him when using his quirk felt comfort and warmth like a light," the same staff member answered

The animal watched as Lucas destroyed another three pointer, "Well, I see lots of potential in him and possibly, he's hiding even more than he's showing," the animal says looking at the monitor with Lucas looking at the camera, waving.

Lucas is on top of a building looking at the path of destruction trailing behind him. "Welp, I say we got a bit of points. And how much have I racked up."

"You have racked up a total of 17 points. Heads up, zero pointer's here a few blocks a head of us," Epsilon reported. Lucas nodded and began heading toward the zero pointer.

Just as he was about to reach the zero pointer, a gust of wind pushes him back, "What the hell was that?!" Lucas says trying to move forward.

When he reached the zero pointer, it was completely obliterated. Looking around for the one who caused this and saw Izuku, with his legs broken, and his right arm destroyed. Lucas backed up and ran as fast as he could. 'It's now or never!' Lucas thought before jumping off the building. He catches the green-haired boy and uses his knife to grab the side of a building to slow down their fall. Once they were low enough, Lucas jumped off and landed in front of the destroyed zero pointer. "How powerful is your quirk if it that much to you?" Lucas muttered.

The examinees gathered around the two asking them questions, challenging them, what their quirks were. Soon after, a small elderly woman emerged from the crowd. The woman was Recovery Girl whos quirk could amplify speed of recovery for any injury with a kiss at the cost using making the injured tired. After giving Izuku a kiss, all his injuries were healed. And then he was drowsy. Recovery asked if Lucas had any injuries but Lucas was fine.

A week passed after the exams, Lucas received an envelope. He opened the envelope revealing a small device and a small projection of the number hero, All Might appeared "I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

"Now, you're wondering why I'm here, it's because I'll be teaching at UA this year," All Might explained.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at this. Having the number one hero in such a well know place is bound to attract some villains. Nevertheless, All Might continued on, "That's enough about me. The more important news is for you. You passed the written exam with a perfect score! As for your practical, you have racked up a total of 65 points! But of course, we could've ignore that selfless act of yours otherwise what kind of hero school would we be? There was hidden component to the exam: rescue points! Six heroes judged your heroic acts on scale of 1-10 of how heroic you were. Your total was 12 points! Giving you a total of 77 points and the top spot!"

Lucas didn't expect that. He just wanted to pass and get in. But getting the top spot? No way in hell. The All Might projection extended his hand out, "Congratulations young Lucas, this is your hero academia!"

 **AN: First of all, I am soooo sorry this took a while. I was focusing on school and trying to get Luna's Howl which sadly, I have to get next season, RIP. Another reason as to why I took so long was that I got Red Dead (no spoilers plz) so I've been playing that. That's all and Ill seen in a bit.**


	5. First Day of School and Dark Beginnings

A week before school starts, Lucas had a hard time deciding if he should request to use his own armor as his hero costume or have the support class make one. The reasons were that people would easily put the pieces together that he was the same person ten months ago from the slime incident. And the other was that he felt comfortable wearing his personal armor when it was used for combat. After a while of thinking, he decided on his own armor. The particular armor set was the Harrowed Darkhollow armor set with the Age of Triumph ornaments. He loved how it looked and the ornament made it even better.

A week later, the Hunter was getting ready for school. Lucas was dressed in the UA uniform which consisted of a gray blazer, white undershirt, red tie, grayish blue pants and his black combat boots. Lucas left his apartment started heading to UA. Lucas felt unusual going to school. Since he was a Guardian and especially a Hunter, he never really bothered to learn (besides Warlocks). Nevertheless, Lucas was willing to do something new. And he had somewhat of a cheat sheet with him: Epsilon.

Lucas reached the school and searched for his class: Class 1-A. By the time Lucas reached 1-A, the doorway was open with two people standing in it. It was Izuku and the girl that stopped him from falling. The two were in the middle of talking to a tall boy wearing glasses with navy blue hair. Lucas, deciding to not look like a creep, walked up to them. "Pardon me for interrupting, but it seems like that school is starting and that man in the yellow sleeping bag is waiting," Lucas said, pointing to the ground.

The three kids looked and saw a man with bloodshot eyes, long, black hair sipping a juice pouch. "If you're here to socialize then you should get out now."

The entire class took a seat and the man stood up to the podium. "It took you 8 seconds to quiet down. Time is precious. I'm your homeroom teacher, name's Shota Aizawa , pleasure to meet you. Also, we usually have an even number of kids in this class but considering how many passed, we have uneven number of kids here," Aizawa said before giving a glance at Lucas.

Aizawa then pulled out a blue uniform with a white trim and red highlights. "Put these on and meet me at the practice field."

At the practice field, Aizawa stated what the class was going to do. "You're all here so we can begin the Quirk Apprehension Test." Lucas was curious and cautious. He read about Aizawa after Epsilon "researched" UA's servers. Apparently Aizawa expelled the entire class last year. 'Great, I have a teacher that will expel me if I don't do well. Just my luck,' Lucas thought

'I'm sure you'll do fine. You got the experience and you faced way worse,' Epsilon said in Lucas' head. Guardians and their Ghosts share a mental link that allows them to talk to each other without saying anything out loud.

"DIE!!!" someone yelled as it shook Lucas out of his thoughts. Lucas looked for the source to see an ash-blonde boy grinning like a mad man. His name was Katsuki Bakugou. Aizawa looked at the device and read the number "706.5 meters."

"Wow that looks fun!" a girl with pink skin and hair said.

"We also get to use our quirks. This'll be easy," said a boy with perma-grin and cylinders on his elbow.

"Fun? Easy? If you think using your quirks is gonna make it easy, then you're wrong. We're going to run you to the ground until you can't go on anymore. If this is how future heroes will act then forget it. How about this, the one with the lowest score will get expelled immediately. If you can't handle that then leave. I should expect your very best and beyond. That's Plus Ultra," Aizawa said.

First was the 50m meter race in which Lucas got a 4.59 by shade stepping to get a head start and then shape stepping again to pick up speed. He placed 4th. He didn't care as long as he passed. Although he did raise an eyebrow at a few people's quirks.

Next was the grip strength test. He only managed a 64 kilograms before giving up. He was a Hunter, he meant for speed and agility, not strength and power like a Titan.

Third test was the long jump. Lucas easily got first. By using triple jump, he was able to get some good distance. 'Okay, doing pretty well. Just gotta be consistent and and at least try a little bit," Lucas thought to himself.

The fourth test was the ball throw. Lucas was the last one as he stepped into the circle. He threw the ball up and catching it with his hand as if he was waiting for the right moment. Once the ball was high enough, he summoned his void bow and fired a shot through the ball that went up to the skies. Aizawa looked at the monitoring device and read the results. "805.2 meters."

Most of the students were amazed. Others were silent. And the rest wondered what his quirk was. 'This kid. First you can make blades and now you can create a bow and arrow? What's even more strange is when I used my quirk on you, it didn't even affect you.Who are you and what's your quirk Lucas Winters?' Aizawa thought while looking at Lucas.

The rest of the tests were a breeze to Lucas. Seeing as they were just the normal sit ups, push ups, etc. 'Well, that was easy. But then again, that was just normal stuff,' Lucas thought.

'Well, I guess let's hope you get at least top ten. ' said Epsilon.

'I'm positive I'll be top ten. Besides, I could easily get first if I tried even a little more,' said the Hunter.

'Okay, being good and experienced is one thing but being overconfident is another. And you're being overconfident. Remember what he and Cayde taught you,' Epsilon lectured to Lucas.

Lucas simply sighed. 'I know what he and Cayde taught me. Lesson 5: overconfidence leads to mistakes. Mistakes leads to failure. And failure leads to death. Or in Cayde's words: overconfidence leads to looking magnificent. Magnificence leads awesomeness. And awesomeness leads to better loot.'

'I don't know about Cayde's, but I was just making sure you were following his lessons,' Epsilon said.

Lucas nodded and turned his attention back to the class. Aizawa then revealed the leaderboard. Lucas placed seventh and he immediately wondered what hell was up with him and the number seven. Before he could think on this, Aizawa began to speak. "All of you have done well and even went beyond. I expect more of that. And by the way, I lied about the expulsion thing," Aizawa said with a large grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" nearly all of the class exclaimed. Lucas silently sighed at this. 'You've gotta be fucking kidding me right now.'

The rest of the day went on as normal school would. With normal classes such as math, English, history, ect. Just as school ended, Lucas immediately walked home until he spotted a familiar group. It was Izuku, the brown-haired girl, and the boy with the glasses. After a bit of pondering, Lucas decided to go over to them.

Izuku was just chatting with his newly made friends until he spotted Lucas walking over. " It's you! You're the one with the bow and arrow and the guy who saved me!" Izuku exclaimed. Lucas simply smiled, "Yeah, that was me and your welcome by the way. Name's Lucas Winters."

"You're Lucas Winters? The person who took the top spot in the practical?," asked the girl.

"I mean, if I wasn't, I would say a different name uhh…," Lucas stopped realizing that he didn't know any of their names. The girl, also realizing, introduces herself, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you!"

The other two followed suit. "My name is Izuku Midoriya! Pleased to meet you as well!" Izuku introduced. "My name is Tenya Iida! It's also a pleasure to meet you!" the now named boy with the glasses introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys as well. As I was saying, yes, I'm the person who got the top spot but in all honesty, I just wanted to pass. And you're welcome Izuku, for saving you," Lucas answered.

Izuku was gaped but quickly recovered. "Thank you but what about your quirk. I never saw anything like it and when you saved me it took the form of blades, but today, it was a bow and arrow. Can it be that your quirk…" Izuku kept on going and it looked like he won't stop.

Lucas had a confused look on him, "Is he gonna stop or continue until passes out?" Iida was going to answer but Uraraka beat him to the punch. "He has a bad habit of muttering."

"Huh. Welp, that case," Lucas gave a light bonk on Izuku's head and Izuku stopped. Izuku looked around and saw Lucas, Uraraka, and Iida staring at him. There was an awkward silence between the three until Lucas broke the silence. "You were talking about my quirk and wondering what's it all about right?"

Izuku nodded, "I never seen a quirk like yours before so I got curious. I hope you don't mind, but can explain what your quirk is?" Izuku asked. Lucas nodded in return and held out his hand. In his palm, there was a ball of Void light swirling around. The other three were in awe and Lucas explained his quirk. "In all honesty, even I don't know how my quirk works but if it make me hero, I'm cool with it. My quirk is called Light and I know, it's not the light you were expecting. It allows me to create a pair of short swords called Spectral Blades that can cut through nearly anything. But that's not all my quirk can do. As you saw today, it can take form of a bow and arrow. It's called Shadowshot and once fired, it sticks to any surface and tethers anything that comes near it, leaving you stuck there for a limited time. There's more about my quirk but I would like to have the rest as a surprise."

After a while of talking, the four of them went their separate ways. Lucas was walking home with a slight smile on his face. Besides Epsilon, he was alone in this world which meant he didn't have anybody to talk to. But with Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya with him, he was glad that he had some friends to talk to.

 ** _Tower, The Last City_**

A heavily armored figure looking over The Last City with a neutral expression on his face. He had, what was probably the most definitive feature, was his pale blue skin. He was Commander Zavala, the Titan Vanguard and overall commander of the Guardians. Behind him was another Titan but he was robotic, an Exo His head was entirely black had two antenna-like things that acted like ears, red eyes, and a red glow for his mouth. His name is Kyber-15, the Titan of Fireteam Fragment "Report," Zavala spoke.

"Once we arrived, we found a trail of Vex bodies destroyed. So we followed the trail and what we saw was a large structure that was completely destroyed. The structure looked like a ship," the Exo Titan reported.

Zavala turned around with a slight surprise on his face, "A ship? Why would the Vex want a ship?"

The Exo continued his report, "We believe that the Vex wants to take over more planets and this ship can allow them. Inside the ship was also more destroyed Vex but one part of the ship held something but it was gone. Lance tried to find info on the missing part but every record of it, even the blueprints were erased."

"Still no sign of Lucas?," Zavala asked.

The Exo sighed and waved his head back and forth. Zaval then puts a hand on his shoulder, "We will find him Kyber. It's only a matter of time."

"I know, it's just that he hasn't been gone this long. The longest Lucas has been gone was when he was hunting down Uldren alone and that was only 3 weeks. It's been 3 and half months. Sorry for me venting out on you, I just hope that he's still alive," Kyber said in frustration.

"I know and I also hope that Lucas is still alive. But there's only so much we can do right now. Other than reporting, I have another assignment for you and Lance. As you've heard, something or someone has been killing Guardians. We don't know much about our culprit but we do know this. The culprit's appearance is possible to or similar to that of a Hunter from eyewitness reports. What's more disturbing is the weapon the culprit's using," Zavala says before giving Kyber a tac pad.

Kyber reads the report on the tac pad before widening his eyes and having a shocked expression. "This can't be. That weapon was destroyed!" Kyber exclaimed.

"I refuse to believe it as well. Until we have further confirmation, I want you and Lance to find our culprit. But don't engage, we don't know what the culprit's capable of. You're dismissed," Zavala ordered.

Kyber transmats to his ship and begins to reread the report given to him. He had a grim expression on his face. "Lucas, I hope you're still alive cause we're gonna need you," Kyber says as he looks at a section where the report says that culprit is said to be wielding the most despised weapon in Guardian history.

Thorn.

 **AN: I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to get it done before Christmas. And yes I'm gonna mess with Destiny lore. That's all I have to say so until next time, happy holidays.**


	6. All Might and Battle Training!

**Bazzar, Tower, Last City**

An Warlock wearing the Bindcaster armor set with Phoenix Protocol is leaning on a railing reading a book as if he was waiting. He had pale blue skin, signifying him as an Awoken with wavy, raven, hair He looked up to see Kyber-15 approaching him. "You're late Kyber, as usual," the Warlock said before going back to his book.

"Gee, some things never get old huh? Even with Lucas gone." Kyber said morosely.

"Lucas would have our heads if he saw us acting like this," the Warlock now named Lance answered while reading his book.

An awkward silenced formed as the two said nothing. The silenced continued for a few more seconds until Kyber broke it. "Look, I know we want to brood but we can't right now. Zavala's got us a new assignment."

Lance looked up from his book with a curious look. "What is it?"

Kyber then grimaced, and stayed silent for a few seconds before answering. "It's about the Guardian killings. Have a look at yourself and you're not gonna like it," Kyber said before giving the datapad to Lance. As Lance finished the report, he had an angry look on his face. "You can't be serious right? That damned weapon was destroyed. It has to be a replica," Lance said angrily.

"If it was, then it shouldn't have drained the Light of the murdered Guardians. Right now we don't know his/her patterns or if they even have a motive," Kyber says.

Lance sighed, seeing that it's no point in arguing about it. "So, do we have any leads at all or even suspects? " Lance asked.

"No leads, but I suspect that the Shadows of Yor have something to do with this. But since we don't know any Shadows, our best bet is the Drifter," Kyber answered.

Inside an alleyway, a bearded Asian man wearing a trench coat was working on something until a voice interrupted him. "Drifter, we need to talk."

The Drifter turns around and sees Kyber and Lance. "Would you look at that? My favorite Titan and Warlock. What can I do for you fellas?" the Drifter asked. The two Guardians looked at each other before Kyber nodded to Lance. "We want everything you know about the Shadows of Yor."

The Drifter eyes widened and he laughed nervously, "Shadows of Yor? I don't know anything about them. Besides, if I did, I would've kept my mouth shut. I don't want them to hunt me down."

"Look, Drifter, we know that you used to run with the Shadows of Yor, okay? And the Vanguard knows why you started Gambit to lure in the Shadows of Yor. Besides, all we need is information," Kyber said.

"Alright, fine, I know a little about what the Shadows do. So, what kind of info do you guys want?" the Drifter asked.

"Well, you've heard about the Guardian killings right?" Lance asked. The Drifter nodded and began fiddling with his Gambit coin. "That's what's everyone's been talking about these days. No one really knows who's doing it. Some say that it's some big shot in one of the 4 factions, others say that it's the Darkness itself. But one that really caught my attention was that it's a rogue Guardian. But who exactly? Is it you-know-who from the olden days back from the dead or one that's been corrupted recently?"

"Okay then, enough of that. Here's what we know about the culprit," Kyber hands the datapad to the Drifter, "We suspect that it's one of the Shadows since they're the only ones willing to kill Guardians and create that kind of weapon."

"Well, well, well. This is turning out to be interesting," Drifter says while looking at the datapad.

*

 **UA High**

Lucas tried to fight off the urge to sleep but it was pretty hard to when school can be this boring. The early classes were the normal school classes like math, English, history, science, ect. He was English class right now with Present Mic as the teacher. Lucas had to hold off a yawn to pay attention to class which didn't really matter due to him speaking English perfectly fine. 'Is this what kids in the Last City have to deal with? Because man, this is something,' Lucas thought.

'Well you're gonna have to live with it for the next 3 years then,' Epsilon answered. Lucas laid his head down and sighed. 'Should've gone the vigilante route instead.'

'I wouldn't recommend it, but hey, your choice. I'm just here, along for the ride,' Epsilon mused.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Lucas wasn't really hungry, so he just got an apple and ate it at his own leisure. So far, Lucas' opinion of the new world was neutral. He liked that there was somewhat of a peaceful atmosphere (as much peace you can get with heroes and villains around), no impending death for all of humanity, and that there was a sense of safety. Of course, this world has its faults. The most surprising thing was that he missed was the dangers of being a Guardian. It's not everyday where you get to kill a nigh omnipotent being. And the fact this world was significantly less advanced than his own world. Of course, he missed his friends, his fireteam, the people in the Last City, and his fellow Guardians. While the world he was in is great and all, nothing could ever replace home.

Just as Lucas finished his apple, the bell rang and thus began, possibly, the exciting part of the day: Battle Training. Everyone was in their seats waiting for class to start. As soon as the bell rang someone entered the room. "I AM COMING TO THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" yelled All Might dressed in his Silver Age costume complete with cape.

"Define 'normal'," Lucas muttered. Everyone was excited that All Might was the teacher. All Might let out booming laugh at the comments and began to speak, "I know that you're excited, so I'll just cut to the chase."

All Might then pressed a button on his desk revealing the left wall to extend, showing suitcases arranged in 4 columns with 5 suitcases each, numbered 1-20. "These are the costumes you specifically designed by our support classes to fit you and your quirks. So put on your costumes and meet me at Ground Beta!"

Everyone besides Lucas swarmed the suitcases, not waiting to put them on. "Oh, and young Lucas, your request has been granted. Just make sure that no one gets seriously hurt when it's your turn," All Might said. Lucas simply nodded and went to the locker room.

Inside the locker room, Lucas was in his Harrowed Darkhollow armor, looking at his inventory. 'Okay E, equip Gwisin Vest and Orpheus Rig.'

Gwisin and Orpheus materialized, replacing the chest and boots. 'Hanged Man?' Epsilon asked.

'Hanged Man,' Lucas answered as the black and white shader covered his armor. 'Now, which weapons are we using today?' asked Epsilon.

'Tractor Cannon, Hero's Burden and…The Last Word,' answered Lucas.

Both Tractor Cannon and Hero's Burden materialized on the back of Lucas while The Last Word appeared in his right hand. Lucas stared at the hand cannon, recalling the memory of his first mentor that taught him his way of life.

*

 _On the outskirts of the Last City, much younger and inexperienced Lucas was walking with another Hunter who was wearing the Cryptid 4.6 armor set. The Hunter stops and turns around to face Lucas. "Do you know why I wanted you to come with me?" the Hunter asked._

 _"I know that you're gonna teach me, but other than that, I have no idea," Lucas answered._

 _"That would be the correct answer, but there's more than just teaching you. You remind me of myself during my early days as a Guardian. Young, reckless, shoot first, ask later, and completely insane." the Hunter answered._

 _Lucas blinked and had a confused look, not understanding what he was even talking about. "I don't know really know what you're on about to be honest. Unless you're saying that I have a death wish or something like that."_

 _The Hunter chuckled "I'm saying that you have a lot of potential. To be one of best Guardians and possibly the best Gunslinger. But you'll have to surpass a lot of people, like Cayde (although that wouldn't be very hard to do), Ana Bray, and yours truly."_

 _Me? Being possibly one of the best? Yeah, that'll happen," Lucas said with sarcasm._

 _The Hunter made a "hmph" sound and pulled out a hand cannon that had a black and golden frame, a wooden grip, and the words "Tex Machina" engraved on the side. "We'll see about that. So, here's lesson one-"_

"Always be ready for the draw," Lucas finished and began twirling The Last Word.

As Lucas reached Ground Beta he spotted Izuku and Ochako talking to each other. "Hey guys, nice costumes you got there."

"Thanks, your costume looks good as well," Ochako complemented.

Lucas gave slight chuckle seeing Izuku's outfit. It was obvious that he was a huge fan of All Might. "Well, mine's more armor than anything else."

The three of them talked for a bit before All Might grabbed everyone's attention. "All right everyone, here's how Battle Training works. Each of you will be put into teams of 2. One hero and one villain. Once the teams have been picked, the villain team will have to defend a bomb inside this building behind me. While the hero team has to enter the building and capture the bomb. To win, the villain team must defend the bomb for 5 minutes or incapacitate the hero team. While the hero team must capture bomb, to full capture the bomb, you must put both your hands to signify that you have captured it. Another way for the hero team to win is to capture the villain team using the white bands I have here. Now that's all there is to it. Since there's an odd amount of students in this class, one of you will have to be on a team on your own. Now, let's pick the teams!"

During each of his classmates' battles, Lucas made mental notes of each of his classmates' quirks and skill. So far, Lucas would have no problem defeating most of them with a few exceptions. Lucas sighed as he watched Izuku's fight. It almost seemed like everytime he would use his quirk, he gets injured. As if he was just getting used to his quirk. As Lucas began to realize this, he began to put the pieces together. While he didn't have a definite answer, he was beginning to suspect that Izuku's quirk wasn't his own.

As fate would have, Lucas was on his own and was the villain. Lucas sighed as he was on his own again. 'You know, I'm starting to think that I'm destined to be alone for some reason.'

'Yeah, probably. But on the bright side though, you were able studied everyone else's quirks to counter them,' Epsilon suggested.

'Yeah, I guess,' Lucas thought.

After everyone had a chance to battle, it was Lucas' turn. 'Alright, it's showtime.'

All Might looks at Lucas who nods signaling him that's he ready. "And last but not least, it's young Lucas' turn. Now of course since everyone went, we need someone to go again. And that team is Team D: young Bakugou and Iida!"

Inside the building, Lucas shoots tethers in several different places to trap them if they head towards the bomb and act as an alarm system to find out their position. "Let's see if the tethers can suppress their quirks," Lucas said to himself before throwing a smoke bomb at the ground to make him go invisible.

Once Iida and Bakugou enter the building, Bakugou rushes off on his own. "Hey, what are you doing?! We should stick together!" yelled Iida.

"It's just one of him! And he's nothing but an extra!" Bakugou sneered.

"But we don't know what he's capable of!" Iida argued.

"Screw what he's capable of! He weaker than me anyways," Bakugou said before heading off on his own

Unbeknownst to the arguing heroes, Lucas was listening to the conversation. "Weaker than you huh? We'll see about that Short Fuse."

As the two went their separate ways and kept going up the building, they couldn't help but notice that it was too quiet. As if Lucas wasn't here at all. Lucas was still invisible until he noticed a camera. Inside the control room where everyone was watching, Lucas appeared and gave a 2-fingered salute to the camera before shade stepping back out of the cameras view.

"He's toying with them," the kid with grape hair said.

"He's not even taking it seriously," says the blonde haired boy.

'Just what are you planning young Lucas?' All Might thought.

Bakugou was get more impatient and angrier as he ventured up the building. "DAMMIT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Bakugou yells as he blows up a wall revealing a tether, shooting out and hitting him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" exclaimed Bakugou.

Lucas appeared again and walked over to Bakugou. "My quirk allows me to create tethers that can trap things and weakens them to allow me or others to do some major damage," Lucas explained.

Bakugou tried summon his explosions but nothing came out. He tried again but had the same result. "THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME EXTRA?!" Katsuki questioned.

Lucas tilted his head after seeing what his tether did. He had wondered if his tether can affect quirks but he never bothered to try due to the laws. But now, he got his answer. "Apparently my quirk can suppress other quirks when they're tethered."

Bakugouhad a confused look on his face. Seeing this, Lucas explained further, "Basically once you're trapped by that purple ball of Light, you're essentially quirkless."

After hearing the word "quirkless," Bakugou exploded (well, attempted to). Lucas ignored his rants and began talking. "I would take you out right now but what's the fun in that? I'll leave you to it and see if you can try find me. Oh, and don't worry, the tether only lasts for bit, so you'll get your powers back soon enough. Until then, I'm gonna hunt down your partner," Lucas says before disappearing.

Tenya Iida was getting worried. He had not heard from Bakugou and Lucas was still nowhere to be seen. Still, he pushed on towards the bomb cautiously in case of Lucas lurking around. As Tenya moves up towards the bomb, an object hurtles toward Iida. Upon impact, the object releases smoke and Iida became disoriented.

As the smoke dispersed, Iida sees a figure running towards him. The figure jumps up into the air, doing a flying side kick. The kick knocks Iida to the ground, disorienting him. Once Iida recovered, he tried to get up but stopped as he saw The Last Word aimed at his face. Tenya had a shocked look on his face, "You brought a gun?! How is this even allowed?!" Iida exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm using non lethal rounds. Also, I asked the school staff and the principal for permission. They gave the okay as long as I don't shoot at the face of my classmates," Lucas explained.

Iida was still wary but he breathed a sigh of relief. He stared at the Harrowed Darkhollow Mask as he began thinking of a way to get out of his situation but stopped as he realised that Bakugou wasn't here. "Where's Bakugou?" Iida questioned.

"Short Fuse? He's a bit preoccupied for a while but he should be free in-," Lucas stopped and hummed. He pulled out a smoke bomb and quickly moved back. Bakugou bursts out the wall with the intent to kill. Lucas throws the smoke bob and shoots it midair, releasing the smoke. Lucas fired more shots from his Last Word before he had to reload.

As he was reloading, Bakugou bursts out of the smoke, hands exploding. Lucas tried to move back but he was too late is the explosion hits him and sends him flying back. Lucas wastes no time recovering and immediately activates Spectral Blades. Lucas charges at Bakugou, slicing him a few times with his blades. Bakugou staggers back and Lucas then rushes towards Iida. Iida readies for the incoming attack but Lucas suddenly jumps into the air.

In the air, Lucas fires off Shadowshot tethering Tenya. Tenya tries to escape but gets pulled by the tether. Lucas approaches Tenya aiming The Last Word at him. "It's over, you lose."

"THE HELL IT ISN'T, YOU EXTRA!" Bakugou yells flying in. Lucas switches to Tractor Cannon and slides under Bakugou, shooting Tractor Cannon and launching Bakugou even higher. With Bakugou in the air, Lucas, using his triple jump, jumps directly above Bakugou. He then switches to Hero's Burden and began unloading void rounds into Bakugou's back while falling down. Once Bakugou landed, Lucas stood on top of him, aiming Hero's Burden at him in case he tried to get back up.

Once Iida was freed from the tether, he tried to help Bakugou, but was stopped by Lucas aiming The Last Word at him. "Time's up," Lucas says before holstering his hand cannon. Then the alarm went off, signifying that the battle was over.

Lucas got off Bakugou and extended his hand for a handshake. "That was a good match."

Bakugou slapped away Lucas' hand and walked away. Lucas sighed and walked backed towards the control room. Just as Lucas entered the control room he was bombarded with questions about his quirk. Lucas tried to answer the class' questions but gave up immediately due to the amount of people asking.

'This is ridiculous. Do these people act this way? Not even people of the city can get this crazy,' Lucas thought.

'Well, no one has ever seen a 'quirk' like yours.So it's perfectly normal for people to be curious. Besides, learn to be more open,' Epsilon replied back.

'That doesn't give them an excuse to act like wild animals, complained Lucas.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE PLEASE!"

The entire class went silent after Lucas' yelling. After a few moments of silence, Lucas began explaining his abilities. "My quirk can make grenades, smoke bombs, turning me invisible take and become something called a Super which can take on two forms. The first is called Shadowshot. It forms into a bow and arrow and once the arrow is fired, it sticks to a surface. If an enemy is near the Shadowshot, it will tether the target. Once the target is tethered, they're more vulnerable to damage and their abilities are suppressed for a limited amount of time. The second form is called Spectral Blades. Unlike Shadowshot, which allows me to be in a supportive role, this makes me more aggressive. When I activate my blades, it makes me go into something called Wraith Mode. Wraith Mode allows me turn to invisible and see my enemies within a short distance. But once I attack, the invisibility goes away but I can go invisible again."

*

The school day ended and Lucas was heading home. Most of the class went to see Midoriya in the infirmary but Lucas didn't bother to come. He was busy thinking about Izuku's "quirk". 'Hey E, what do you think about Izuku's quirk? I don't think he was born with that kind of quirk.

'Well it sort of makes sense, given with the injuries he's gotten. I do have a possibility though, if you compare All Might's quirk and Izuku's quirk: they are really similar.But I'm not so sure about it. What do you think we should do?

'See if you can look at Izuku's records in the system about his quirk. If you do find anything, we'll do nothing for now and just observe. If you don't, we'll confront him about it, not immediately, when we find the right time.'

Lucas arrived at his apartment complex and sees his apartment manager, Mr.Nagato. "Hey Mr Nagato, I'm back.

"Ah, Lucas, you're back. How was UA today?," asked Mr. Nagato

"First half was boring as all heck. But after lunch we had Battle Training with All Might," answered Lucas.

"All Might huh? There were rumors of him teaching at UA. Looks like they were true," Mr. Nagato mused.

"Yeah, they are. Anyways I'm gonna go, see ya," says Lucas.

Lucas didn't really do much in his apartment. All he did was eat dinner, doing homework, and writing in his journal. It was around 10:00 and Lucas decided to go up to the roof of his complex. He sits on a ledge and looks towards the night sky.

"Hey Epsilon, if we somehow find a way home, would you be willing to go back?" asked Lucas

Epsilon materializes next to Lucas and answers, "I don't know to be honest. I mean we've been here for ten months. We made friends, go to school, amd have a normal life. But if we don't find a way back home, then I guess the question is that are you willing to give up being a Guardian?"

"Probably, probably not. It all depends really. Until that time comes, I will protect all of humanity."

*

 **AN: I'm not dead!!! Sorry for being gone for 3 months. I've been busy with school stuff, personal stuff, and Joker's Wild that I didn't really have a chance to work on this. So yeah, that's why I've been gone. I also made some edits to the previous chapters, so there's that. Other than than, I'll see you next time.**


	7. Villains and and Unexpected Face

Chaos _and destruction was everywhere as the Red Legion began attacking the City. The attack was unexpected from the Cabal as they began emerging from their drop pods and attacking civilians in the streets. The Guardians immediately responded, repelling the Red Legion and evacuating the civilians. Among them were Fireteam Fragment._

 _The fireteam was engaging the Red Legion with Kyber-15 jumping up into the air with electricity all over his body as Arc Light flowed through him. He slams his fists down and the surrounding Cabal disintegrated from his Fists of Havoc._

 _Lance jumps off Kyber's back into the air, powered full of Void Light. He launches a Nova Bomb into the remaining Cabal. With the Cabal gone, Lance contacts Lucas. "Lucas where the hell are you?!"_ _"HAVING PROBLEMS OF MY OWN RIGHT NOW! I have a rendezvous point where we'll meet. I'm sending in the coordinates right no- NO, NO, BAD DOGGIE!"_ _The Titan and Warlock look at each other and nodded before heading to the rendezvous point. "Do you think Lucas is okay?" asked Kyber._ _"I'm sure he's fine. It's Lucas. The idiot can get in any kind of trouble and somehow can get out of it alive," Lance answers dismissively_.

* * *

 _"WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Lucas yells as he's being chased by 3 packs of War Beasts_.

 _He fires a few rounds from his Imago Loop but it does little to cut down the War Beasts. He runs around a corner, trying to get away but sees a dead end ahead. As Lucas is approaching the dead end he begins planting trip mines along the walls. He then waits for the War Beasts to turn the corner. "Alright, you ugly bastards, come at me."_

 _The War Beasts turns corner, one of them sets a trip mine off. It leads to a chain reaction of explosions, taking out most of the hound-like creatures. Those that made through the trap were gunned down by Lucas. "With that done, time to regroup before Lance rips my head off._ "

* * *

 _The three Guardians regroup and begin assessing the situation. "Okay, first, the Cabal led a surprise attack on the City. Do we have any contact with the Tower and The Vanguard?" asked Lucas._

 _"I'm getting bits and pieces but the good news is that The Vanguard are alive. So there's that. Bad news is that we can't take back the Tower. Too many Cabal there. Our main objective is still to evacuate as many civilians as possible away from the City," Lance reported._

 _"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a job to do," Kyber replies and then ejecting a shell out of his shotgun._

 _Fireteam Fragment continued with their objective taking out Cabal and escorting civilians. The fireteam had a group civilians with them, trying to get them out of the City. The group were facing a large group of Red Legion Cabal with the Guardians trying to hold them off. With the civilians in cover, the fireteam went all out on the Cabal._ _Just as the fireteam were wiping out the Cabal, a flash of light erupted from the Traveler. The fireteam was confused by what happened until Fragment's Ghosts appeared._

 _"There's something… wrong… lost… connection...Traveler...no Light," Epsilon says before falling to the ground._

 _With the confusion going on, the Red Legion began to take advantage and began firing. Lance was gunned down immediately as soon the Red Legion fired. Kyber roared in anger as his friend was gunned down. He went out of cover and began fire his shotgun not caring if he was getting shot._

 _With Kyber getting the attention of the Red Legion, Lucas ran to check on the civilians. Once he reached where the civilians were, he dropped to his knees. He saw civilians dead, and one lone Red Legion Gladiator standing over the bodies._

 _He turned towards where Kyber was and he sees the Exo getting mauled to pieces by a pack of War Beasts. Lucas takes off his helmet and moves his head down in defeat. "I've failed."_

 _The Gladiator spots Lucas and slowly approaches him. Once the Gladiator was near enough, it grabs Lucas by the head and looks at him. Lucas didn't even bother to fight back as the Gladiator plunges his sword through his torso._

Lcas suddenly shot up from bed breathing heavily. He looked around and saw that he was in his bedroom. The Guardian closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

* * *

"It was just a nightmare. It's not real. That didn't happen. I'm not dead, the fireteam isn't dead. The civilians got away safely. I did NOT fail," Lucas said to himself in order to calm down.

Lucas began to calm down as his breathing slowed. He finally calmed down and opened his eyes. He sighed and looked at the time. It was three in the morning and he now wasn't in the mood to sleep. He looked at Epsilon and saw the Ghost stirring from his offline state.

"Lucas? What are you up this late?" Epsilon asked.

"Nightmare. Now I can't sleep," Lucas answered.

"Oh... you haven't had those in a while. What was it?"

"The day the Red Legion attacked and when we lost our light," Lucas simply answered.

The two were silent after that for a while. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Lucas gets up from his bed. He puts on his civilian outfit and goes out into the balcony. "E, bring the ship around. Since I'm not gonna be able to sleep. Might as well go somewhere where I can have a clear mind.

"Where to?" asked Epsilon.

"Mount Everest, " Lucas simply answered.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying towards Everest, they reach the peak. Lucas exits his ship, dressed in cold gear, he stares into the dark horizon. He sits down on a rock and continues to stare out into the distance. As he stares out, memories begin flashing in his mind. The Red Legion's attack on the City, losing the Traveler's Light, winning the Red War, the Prison of Elders riot, Uldren killing Cayde, hunting down the Scorn Barons, and finally taking down Riven and unleashing a never ending curse upon the Dreaming City.

Lucas sighs and closes his eyes. He really did wonder if he was fit at being a hero. After all, he's killed a lot of things during his time as a Guardian. Of course, they were mainly aliens, hellbent on destroying humanity. And there were even worse things he did, things that he can never forget. His fellow Guardians would tell him that it wasn't him but he could never forget what horrible things he did.

 _"I must say, I didn't expect you to be affected by those kinds of things Lightbearer,"_ a familiar voice spoke in Lucas' mind.

Lucas opened his eyes and answered back, "Well, I am human (even though I'm an immortal zombie that can use super powers) and I'm not invincible."

 _"I suppose so, Lightbearer. But you are different, Although you have been alive for quite some time, you are physically a child, appearance wise and sometimes mentally. When I witnessed the nightmare you had, I had expected you handle it poorly but yet you exceeded my expectations. Humans are interesting creatures,"_ said Xol.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment," Lucas sarcastically replied.

 _"That wasn't a compliment Lightbearer. I am merely stating my observations,"_ Xol answered back.

"Well, it sounded like a compliment. Anyways, what were you doing in the last ten months?" asked Lucas.

 _"I have been observing this world and its denizens. Despite how different and unique these humans are, they are still humans no matter what. Although, I find it amusing that humans still fight. Powers or not, they always seem to turn against each other. "_

"That's just human nature. It's how we are. Have large conflict for a few years then a period of peace. Have another conflict and then another period of peace. The cycle just repeats," Lucas replies back.

" _Indeed, Lightbearer," said Xol._

After having a conversation with Xol, Lucas looks up into the sky. He looks at the stars above before turning his attention towards the moon. Ever since the Red War, Osiris, Ana Bray and Rasputin, Cayde, Uldren and Riven, the Guardians haven't had a chance to go back towards the moon. Lucas wondered what was going on his moon.

"What do you think is going on the moon, E?" asked Lucas.

"It's probably the same old. I mean the moon hasn't been active for a while since we took down Crota," answered Epsilon.

"You're probably right. Or something happened to the moon," said Lucas.

"Like what?" asked the Ghost.

"Like a giant spire is somehow on the moon. The big baddies we fought are brought back from the dead. And we have to return back to Black Garden," suggested Lucas.

"I REALLY doubt that. Only you can think of something like that Lucas," Epsilon deadpanned.

"Yeah, you're probably right," shrugged Lucas.

Lucas stargazed for about two more hours before heading back into the Timeless Tereshikova. It was just about five-thirty in the morning in Japan when Lucas returned to his apartment. Lucas had plenty of time before school started, so he heads out for a walk.

Lucas walks around the area, not paying attention to the things happening around him. He walks along the beach before stopping and looking out towards the ocean. Lucas stares for a few more moments before he looks at the time and heads back to his apartment.

Lucas was walking to UA, tired. He had a cup of iced coffee to drink on the way but he was still too tired. Just Lucas was about to arrive at the gates, he stops and notices a large group of people blocking the entrance. He sees that the people have cameras, microphones and asking students.

'Reporters. Joy,' Lucas thought.

'You gonna answer any of their questions?' asked Epsilon.

'Too. Damn. Tired,' answered Lucas.

'Figures.'

The reporters notices Lucas approaching and begins to surround Lucas. They start asking Lucas questions about All Might being a teacher. Lucas ignores them, being too tired to care. He finishes his iced coffee just as he enters UA grounds. He enters the classroom and sits in his seat. Aizawa enters and begins the class by telling the class to pick a class president before going into his sleeping bag. Almost everyone wanted to be president.

Lucas promptly ignores the rest of the class and begins writing in his journal. He writes about the nightmare, his conversation with Xol, and just how he thinks about living in this world. Once Lucas has finished writing, he closes the journal and looks at the front cover. It had an ace of spades printed on it. Lucas had a slight smile on his face remembering when Cayde gave him the journal.

* * *

 _Lucas was on a rail, a drink in his hand, enjoying the view of the city from the tower. He had just gotten done with taking out a high value Fallen target, so Lucas thought he would celebrate by just relaxing. He didn't really have anything to do and his fireteam members were busy doing assignments. Lucas takes a swig of his drink and looks up at the Traveler._

 _"If it wasn't for you big guy, I wouldn't be what I am today or alive."_

 _"Yeah, if it wasn't for the Traveler, I wouldn't be this much of a badass," a voice called out._

 _Lucas turns around and sees a horned exo. "Cayde, they finally let you out?"_

 _"I can be out of the tower and be in the city. But out into the field? Yeah, that's a nope," Cayde says with a laugh._

 _"So, what brings you here, Cayde?" Lucas asks._ _"Well, I just wanna say congrats to taking out that Fallen Baron and I wanted to give you this," Cayde says as he hands out the journal._

 _Lucas takes the journal and looks at it, "What's this for?"_

 _"It's to write down what you've been doing to remember, obviously. But it's so that you can look back on and cherish the memories you currently have. Since we don't remember our old lives, we should remember the ones we're currently making," Cayde explains._

 _"But why me? Out of everyone else, why choose me?," Lucas asks._

 _"Kid, do you know what day it is?" asked Cayde._

 _"December fifteenth, why… it's already been ten years?"_

 _"That's right kid. Today's the tenth year since of your resurrection as a Guardian. I know that youdon't like making a big deal out of it, but you've done so much in the last ten years. I feel like you deserve kiddo," Cayde answers._

 _"I-I don't know what to say," says Lucas._ _"Well, a thank you would be nice, but when are you ever nice to me? Anyways, how about we go into the city and gamble all our glimmer away?" asks Cayde._

 _"You're on, except that you'll be the one losing your glimmer," answers Lucas as the two begin walking together towards the city._

* * *

Just as Lucas finishes remembering the memory, he felt his eyes become watery. "Lucas, are you alright?" a voice calls out to him.

Lucas is brought back and looks up and sees Midoriya in front of him. "Are you alright, because you look like you're about to cry."

Lucas rubs his eyes and felt tears forming. He wipes them away before answering Midoriya, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just reliving a memory about my journal."

"Oh, a journal, what do you right in it?" Midoriya asks.

"It's mainly just writing about the day I had and expressing my thoughts," answered Lucas.

"Really? That's nice. Forgive me if I'm pushing to far but what was the memory about?"

"No worries. I just remembered about the time I got this journal as a gift by someone named Cayde. Cayde was a mentor to me and a father figure to me. I never really knew my parents so Cayde took me under his wing. Personality wise, he was pretty carefree and outgoing. Although, he didn't look like he takes things seriously, he took things seriously. Sadly, he's not around anymore. And before you ask, no, he was not a hero. Cayde was just someone who likes to do the right thing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He sounds like a great man. Changing the subject, which person will you vote for class president?" asked Midoriya.

"Don't know. I'll probably pick someone at random or no one at all," answered Lucas.

"You're not even gonna vote for yourself?" asked Midoriya.

"No, I don't feel like I'm up to it" answered Lucas. "At least I can't lead people to their deaths," he then quietly added.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just nothing at all," the Guardian quickly answered.

The next few minutes were used to vote for a class president and vice president. Once the time was up, the results were in. Midoriya getting the most votes, making him class president and Yaoyorozu, getting the second most, making her vice president.

Midoriya was surprised that he got the most votes, "HOW DID I GET THE MOST VOTES?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"You must've done something to get most of the class to vote for you," called out Lucas.

Aizawa got up from his sleeping bag to make the final announcement. "Looks like the votes are in. Your class president will be Midoriya and vice president will be Yaoyoruzu. Other than that, that's all for homeroom today."

* * *

Lucas sat with Midoriya and co as they talked amongst themselves. Lucas ignored the talking while he was eating his tonkatsu. He was about to take another spoonful until he notices his hand is shaking. He quickly takes a bite and holds his right hand.

'Not again. I don't have time for this,' Lucas says mentally.

'Lucas, are you sure you're okay?,' questioned Epsilon.

'I don't know E, it's just that I haven't had this in a long time and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll fail. And if I fail, I'll become that again,' answered Lucas.

'I know that after the incident with those Guardians, you refused to use your Void subclass for a long time. And during that time, you became that, which caused all sorts of problems, has led you to strive to become better. But that strive can only take you so far. I guess what I'm saying we all fail, but that won't and never will stop us,' said Epsilon.

'Thanks, Epsilon. For everything. For being by my side and being able to put up with up with my antics', said Lucas.

'Well, I chose you as my Guardian. I'm always there with you through and through. By the way, eyes up Guardian, Midoriya has been trying to get your attention for about two and a half minutes.'

Lucas went back to reality as he saw Midoriya looking at him, worried. "Are you alright Lucas? You were staring at your hand for a while."

Lucas grabs his right hand and moves it around. "Sorry about that Deku, my hand was shaking. It's something that happens from time to time. And before you ask, let's just say that I've been through a lot."

Midoriya dropped the subject and continued on eating lunch in silence.

* * *

Lunch ended and the class went to their Heroics class for training. Everyone changed and went on board the bus. Once it was Lucas's turn to get on board, he suddenly stopped. He looked out into the distance and saw a familiar robotic figure. He blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things and the figure was gone. He quickly got on the bus.

The drive went without any problems and the class arrived at the training dome known as "USJ". They met up with the hero Thirteen. The saw that these were only two heroes and wondered where All Might was.

"Something came up and All Might won't be joining us today. So we'll have to make do with the two of us," answered Aizawa.

Suddenly, Aizawa quickly turned around. Towards the fountain in front was a black fog. Out of the fog appeared a large group of people with none of them looking friendly. The most prominent figures was a man with blue hair and multiple hands attached to his body. The other was a large black figure with a beak and it's brain exposed.

"It's seems that All Might isn't here. Are we sure we got the right information? Oh well, if we kill a few of his students, maybe he'll come running," said the blue haired man.

"Is this part of the training?" asked Kirishima.

"No, worse. They're villains," answered Aizawa.

Aizawa puts on his goggles and looks back at the group. "Thirteen, protect the students and get them out of here!"

Aizawa approached the group of villains, taking out a majority of them out with ease. Thirteen led the students towards the entrance, only to be blocked by the black fog. "I'm afraid that leaving won't be possible. We are the League of Villains and we entered UA to make sure that the Symbol of Peace is no more," said the black fog.

Lucas, after hearing all he needed load kinetic rounds into his Ace of Spades, seeing that the Void rounds won't be as effective. He saw that the metal plate on the fog was a potential weak point. He took aim and fired. The bullet hits the metal plate and the fog visibly flinches.

"Take out the metal plate on him. It's his weak point!" ordered Lucas.

"Clever little hero aren't you?" the black fog said. Suddenly the black fog was getting sucked by Thirteen. The black fog tried to resist, but soon narrowed its eyes. "A valiant effort, but it's not enough!"

A portal appears behind Thirteen, directing Thirteen's quirk back at him. It destroys his back, causing Thirteen to stop. "With that out of the way, time to scatter all of you." the black fog said menacingly.

The fog grew and began to cover everything. It began to pull the students toward the black void. The students tried to resist, but to no avail as they were all scattered.

* * *

Lucas was suddenly falling and soon hits the ground. He quickly gets up and checks his surroundings. "Epsilon, what's the situation?"

"Most of the class is scattered. Some are in different areas of USJ, and others are with Thirteen. Their objective is to kill All Might. But it seems that they didn't expect him to be here. They somehow knew we were going to be here," answered Epsilon.

"Our main objective is to regroup with the ones with Thirteen. We can't waste time otherwise the group won't make it."

Lucas heads off towards the entrance of USJ. As he was running, his radar began to pick up red blips. The Guardian slowed down to a stop and looked over the surrounding area. A large group of villains emerged and began to surround Lucas.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Lucas looked at the group of villains as they closed in on him. He saw that there was no opening so he had no choice but to fight.

"A hero all on his own. Looks like you'll be a quick warm up before we can kill All Might," said a villain.

Lucas stayed silent and loaded Void rounds into Ace of Spades. Once the villains were close, he threw a smoke bomb at the ground, disorienting the villains. He jumps up into the air and fires a Shadowshot, tethering them all. He fires a few rounds from his Ace of Spades, knocking multiple villains out.

Once Lucas has landed, he activates Spectral Blades and quickly takes out a few more villains. He deactivates Spectral Blades and saw a few more red blips on his radar, fast approaching behind him. Lucas swaps to Tractor Cannon, turns around and fires, launching the group of villains.

"What are you?! There's no way a hero like you could be this skilled!" exclaimed a villain. Lucas didn't answered as he began taking out the rest of the villains with little effort.

With the villains down, Lucas was about to continue on but stopped. He suddenly turns around and draws his Ace of Spades. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there kiddo," said a robotic voice.

Lucas kept his Ace of Spades aimed at him. He said nothing as he stared at the figure in front of him.

"Man that was close. Almost got shot by my own gun again. So what's the matter kid? You look like you saw a ghost?" said the robotic voice belonging to a recently deceased Guardian.

Cayde-6.

* * *

 **AN: I'M BACK! I'm sorry that I was gone for a long time as I had other things to do. Such as playing Destiny, going to summer school because my tiny brain can't understand algebra 2, and I had a severe case of writer's block. So yeah that's reason. Also, I changed the title and summary because it's going to get dark real soon. That's all for now and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
